


Inevitable

by Josh89



Series: Time [3]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Light-Hearted, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Captain Gates has an unexpected reaction to being told about Rick and Kate's engagement.





	Inevitable

“Do we really have to do this?” Rick asked his fiancée as he lifted a hand to knock on the door of Captain Gates’ office.   
Almost before he could, however, the older woman opened the door herself, nodding slightly to them in acknowledgement. “Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle. I just finished a very interesting call. Could you come into my office please?”  
Kate and her fiancé glanced at each other, Castle silently gulping. Beckett nodded. “Of course, sir”  
The couple followed the Captain into her office and stood opposite her as she moved to the other side of her desk. “The Deputy Director of the FBI called, Detective Beckett. He said that you turned the job down?”  
Kate squirmed slightly under the Captain’s intense glare, and Rick gave her an encouraging smile, squeezing her hand slightly with his. Swallowing, Kate nodded. “That would be correct, sir”  
“Any particular reason why?”  
The Captain’s voice was calm, measured, as she posed the question. Kate and Rick glanced at each other momentarily before Kate spoke again. “New York is, and has always been, my home. My family and friends are here. My life…” she paused mid-sentence to glance briefly towards the writer, who merely smiled at her in support, and squeezed his hand lightly before continuing. “Our life… is, and always has been, here. I almost threw it all away a year ago by not listening to Rick when he asked me to step away from the Orlando Costas case, and by lying to him about remembering what he said to me the day of my shooting, and I am never, ever, making that mistake again. The job offer was a fantastic opportunity, it’s true. But it was just not for me. Ever since Rick and I first met, he’s changed the way I see things. He’s broken down the walls that I’d built around my heart, helped me to see the light whenever it felt like I was lost in the darkness of my own mind. He’s changed my life for the better, helped me to see that there’s more to life than work. He means everything to me, and I can’t just walk away from that to start a job in DC, no matter how great an opportunity it would be for me”.  
The captain nodded. “I see. Mr. Castle, would you mind giving me and Detective Beckett a couple of minutes alone please?”  
Rick smiled slightly. “Of course. I’ll be right over by your desk, Kate. I’m not going anywhere, I promise”  
“I’ll hold you to that” Kate said quietly.  
Rick walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Almost as soon as he had left, Gates sighed, gesturing to the empty seat next to Kate. “Take a seat, Detective”.  
Kate did as she was asked, curious as to what her boss wanted to speak to her about. “What’s up, sir?”  
“Are you absolutely sure you want to stay in New York, Detective?”  
Kate smiled slightly. “Yes, sir, I am. Also, I just wanted to let you know that Rick and I are moving in together. Amongst… other things”  
The captain gave the younger detective an appraising glance. “I think I can guess what those other things might be. Congratulations, Detective, to both you and Mr. Castle. On both your engagement and your pregnancy”  
Kate’s mouth dropped open. “Sir? How… How did you know?”  
“The way you hold yourself has changed. It’s not overly obvious yet, but your right hand is subconsciously drifting closer to your stomach, almost as if you can’t stop yourself from wanting to rub or touch it. Therefore hinting at you being pregnant. And there is also a diamond ring on the ring finger of your left hand that wasn’t there yesterday, indicating that Mr. Castle proposed to you and you said yes. Do remember that I was a detective before getting to where I was now” Gates responded calmly.  
Kate smiled sheepishly. “It’s true. Rick and I met by the swings in the park once we closed that last case, he proposed to me, and I told him that I had got the job and that I was pregnant”  
“Again, congratulations to both you and Mr. Castle. And for what it’s worth, Detective, I’m sure the two of you will be excellent parents”.  
The unexpected compliment surprised Kate. “Thank you, sir. That really means a lot to me”.  
Gates smiled slightly. “You’re welcome. Now, go. And tell your fiancé that I don’t want to see either of you here for the rest of the week. Take some well-deserved time off to celebrate your engagement properly, and I’ll see you both back here bright and early on Monday morning. Is that understood?”  
The detective raised an eyebrow. “Sir? Does that mean that you’re happy to allow Castle to continue to work with us on cases, even though we’re engaged?”  
Gates winked. “Consider it an engagement present. Now, get out of here. Go celebrate”.  
“Yes, sir. See you on Monday, sir”.  
And with those words, Kate stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her before heading over to her desk, a smile playing across her features. That had gone so much better than she had expected it to.


End file.
